Generally described, computing devices may present items of digital content to users. For example, computing devices may visually present items of content such as animations, movies, television programs, videos, live events (e.g., sporting events), multi-media content and portions thereof on an electronic screen or touchscreen. Computing devices may also direct audible output through headphones or speakers to audibly present content included audiobooks, songs, movies, television programs, videos, sporting events, multi-media content and portions thereof.
An item of dynamic content (such as content that includes audio or video content that is continuously presented over time) may be navigated. In many approaches, this navigation is purely chronological. For instance, play, pause, fast-forward and rewind user interface elements may be provided to navigate the content with respect to its running time. Other user interface elements may also be provided to navigate to a particular time in the content.
One limitation of these approaches, among others, is that it is often difficult for a user to find a desired position in the content using chronological navigation. A further limitation of these approaches is that navigating content in this way may require significant amounts of user attention. Moreover, a user may have to know the structure of the content in advance to be able to make an informed decision as to where he or she wishes to navigate. These limitations, among others, are present in many different types of digital content.